Ben Strathmore and the gods of Olympus: Book 1 : The Lost Roman
by TheFancyFox
Summary: A new hero. A new enemy. And an all new plot. Yeah. That sounds good. DON'T OWN PJO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Being electrocuted is fun!

I breathed in the fresh, stormy night air. I was relaxing on my apartment building's roof sitting back on a beach chair, enjoying the lightning storm. The rain drenched my body, thankfully I was wearing swimming trunks. The rain died down a liittle. It was now a light drizzle. I stood up and stretched. I grabbed my golden towel from the chair and started towards the roof exit. I got to the iron door and noticed the air around me become hot. I looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I grabbed the door knob and I was struck with the yellowest lightning I have seen in my life. My back arched in pain and I floated mid-air. In an instant I was back on the ground wheezing. I looked at my smoking hands. Then, was tackled to the ground.

I was being hit over and over. But my assialant's blows didn't feel threatening. The person hitting me like an old lady ( or old man, gender equality!) was my friend John Rocco. He got up and gave me a _you-are-a-retard _look. "You freakin' idiot! Even though you can't **die **from being struck by lightning, doesn't mean you can lounge on a chair on a roof during a lightning storm!" my black haired friend scolded. I got up nonchalantly. I looked at my friend. Even though it was raining he managed to stay dry. I will never understand that. " Dude, you aren't my mom." I joked. Right on cue the roof access doors bust opened. My mom zipped through with a group of security guards following her. "Oh hey mo- OW!" I yelled rubbing my cheek for I have just been back-handed by my mom. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she bellowed.

"Mom,I can't get hurt, why are you so riled up?" I questioned. She raised her hand menacingly. My mom is the only thing that could ever scare me. I inched back. "You have no idea how much I need you to be safe. Sweetie, I lost your sister, I need you to be safe." she almost cried. "Mom, I'm the toughest dude there is, just chill okay." I told her. I could tell I said something wrong. She looked at me darkly. "Good-bye half-blood..." she said with venom infused into her words. Well, that's what it felt like. She then pushed be down. John nor the security guards could stop her from jumping off the roof. That day I lost my mom, the only family member I had left.

I was in John's living room. He was explaining to his mom why I had to stay with them. "I'm not going to take in some blonde orphan!" she exclaimed. "Mom! He just needs to stay here until it's time to go to camp!" He yelled back. I couldn't see them because they were in the kitchen. Yeah they were that loud. But I could tell she calmed down. "Fine, he can stay. But when it's time to go to 'you-know-what' he's on his own." John ran in,"Good news, you can stay. But first I need to tell you something." he told me. He sat down on the shoddy couch next to me. "Do you know what a half-blood is?" he asked. I looked at him with a confused look. "No, and why would my mom call me that?"I asked him.

"A half-blood is a child of a god and a mortal" he explained. I still didn't understand.

"But that doesn't explain why my mom called me that! I'm definatley not a son of some god!" I yelled. He face-palmed.

"Yes, you mom was protecting you. That's why she didn't tell you before she..you know. She needed to get it off her chest. That's why she called you that. To put it shortly, you are the son of the Greek god, Zeus." Then I did something we both weren't expecting. I bust out laughing.

"Good joke dude. Unless you show me, I won't believe you." I told him still laughing. He smirked. He rose his hands slowly, palms facing his shaky ceiling fan. A sweat drop trickled down his brow. After the 3rd sweat drop a trail of water drifted from the kitchen. In an instant the water circled around him. He opened his eyes and the water dropped. I looked at him shocked. He held out his hand to me. "John Rocco, son of Poseidon,Nice to meet you". 

_**A/N**_

_**Well, i've worked months to write this. There you go. tell me what you think! Ignore mistakes! R&amp;R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Summer Camp

Me,John, and his mom were driving to the camp. John was busy explaining what I can do as a half-blood. It was kind of a let-down that I couldn't use the full potential of my powers until I was claimed by Zeus. But I honestly didn't care. I listened to the soft hum of their old clunker rather to the voice of my best friend. The car then came to a screeching halt. John's mom turned and glared at me. "Get out now! I can handle driving my son but since your the sun of the stormy douche you've now brung up the attention of every monster in the surrounding area!" she fumed. "You better start running.." John whispered. His mom practically threw me out. "It's dangerous to go alone, take this" John said and handed me a map that marked the location of Camp Half-Blood. The car the sped away. "GOOD LUUUUCK!" John called out the window. I sighed. I looked around for a way of transportation. Then I saw a power-line. One climb up a pole later I was gliding on power-cables.

I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood, about two miles away, I heard a massive roar. I grinded to a stop. I looked behind me and saw..mini tornadoes? I racked my brain trying to find the name of the creatures. They had to be Greek monsters right? As I was still on the cables I studied them. One was fiery,another looked like a thunderstorm, and the other looked like a snow storm. I searched and searched until I found the name. "Umm you guys are _venti_ right?" I called. The fiery one approached me.

"Yes, we are the _venti, _ and Master Notus would like a word with you." It stated. It's voice was very indistinct. The way it said it sounded like a threat. The stormy one glided next to the fiery one and bellowed,"NO! Master Zephyrus would like to speak with the child of Zeus!" It's voice cracked with every word. I don't know how it did that with such a deep and booming voice. The icy one came to the others. "No you nit-wits! Master Boreas wishes to speak with the demigod!" Its tone of voice was cold and harsh, I carefully took a step back. The air-heads were to busy arguing to notice I was back on the trail to camp.

After what seemed like an eternity of gliding and the occasional fly stuck in my teeth, I made it to Long Island Sound. In front of me was a giant, red, ark with Greek characters inscribed on it. Normally with my dyslexia I wouldn't be able to read anything, much less Greek! But the words just came to me like how I attracted electricity. It read, "Camp Half-Blood". I jumped for joy fist pumping. About 20 feet next to me lightning struck.

I looked behind me and almost fainted. Behind me were dozens upon dozens of _venti_ surrounding me. Fiery, stormy, and icy alike. They all spoke in union," Come now child of Zeus, the masters of wind are waiting." I don't know where I got the courage but I shouted back, "Like I'd go somewhere with a bunch of mutated farts!" Wrong choice of words.

The air-heads circled me creating a vortex wind. The air became shallow around me. I dropped to my knees. The farts cackled. I could see my breath escape my mouth. My vision blurred. I wasn't going to be killed by farts. It may sound funny but I seriously wasn't going to die in the hands of an army of angry. I don't know where I got strength but I stood up. The air around me burned with electricity. The vortex slowed a bit, the _venti_ were _scared_, but they just circled faster. That was it. I roared and around me lightning bolts struck. It had to be the most 20 beautiful lightning blots I've seen in my life. The _venti_ around me vaporized to dust. Only three survived. "We have to tell the master's of wind! He has been claimed!" one yelled. They then vanished. It only took me two seconds to realize the floating lightning bolt above my head. "BEN!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw John running towards me. I smiled. Then, my whole world turned black.

_**A/N:**_

**Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER! Don't mind the mistakes if there is any! R&amp;R! NEW CHAPTER GONNA BE OUT SOON! These need to be longer :/**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: My Sister's a Roman!?

My eyes fluttered open. It took a couple seconds for my eyes to focus. I was in a tent on a bed with white sheets and a white pillow. Next to me was a night stand. On it, was a plate with a single brownie-looking-thing and a glass of golden liquid. My body ached but I was starving. I took a bite out of the square snack. Immediately, I was filled with the taste of oatmeal cookies. I remembered when I was a kid, my mom and I always snacked on these. I took another bite, this time devouring it. I sat up from my awkward position on the bed. My body didn't ache anymore. In fact, I was full of energy! I reached for the golden drink. As I drank, I was filled with the sweet taste of strawberry milk. I got up off the bed. I noticed I was dressed in an orange shirt that read, "Camp Half-Blood". I also had on dark blue jeans with yellow shoes.

I looked around for an exit. I couldn't see any. Everything was white. I had the slightest feeling I would now despise this colour once I get out of here. The exit must have blended with the walls of the tent. I was about to explore a bit more when John opened a flap and entered. His eyes lit up when he spotted me. We immediately commenced our special handshake which involved a lot of fist bumping and and making explosion sounds. "You have to tell me what happened!" he yelled. I sighed.

"So I was riding on power cables to get here, stopped by some _venti_, ran away, got here, almost got suffocated to death, got claimed by my dad, and caused a lightning storm." I told him like it was nothing.

"Dude! Did you _see_ how many _venti_ there was!? I'm surprised your still alive!" he yelled again.

I sighed again. "I ate that brownie-thing and that yellow drink." I explained to him. He relaxed a little. "Oh, you ate the ambrosia and nectar. That's why you can even stand." he reasoned.

I looked at him hungrily. "Got any more? They were delicious!" I told him. He shook his head.

"Not possible, if you eat too much you could spontaneously combust." he sighed. "Even if you could, it's only for emergencies."

I sighed. "OK, now I think you should show me around camp."

He clapped his thighs. "Alright." he stood up. "Let's go meet some people." I got up.

We left the tent and what I saw blew my mind. There were dozens of cabins and statues. Next to us was a gigantic house. The grass was greener than I've ever seen. Across the plain was a strawberry field. And on the far right was a gigantic hill. It had a massive pine tree with a dragon sleeping under it. Next to it was a forty-foot-tall ivory statue of a woman holding a winged woman in her hand. I pointed to it.

"What's that?" I asked John. He looked in the direction I was pointing towards.

"Oh, that's the Athena Parthenos. 57 years ago, 8 legendary demigods rescued the Greek artifact and brought peace between the roman demigods and us." he told me,"those demigods were; Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano."

I nodded. Then I realized something he said. "There are roman demigods!?" I exclaimed.

He winced. "Yeah about that. I was gonna tell you this later but about those roman demigods... one of them is your sister." I sweat dropped.

"You mean to tell me my long-lost sister is alive and also roman!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, but you can still see her now. You can visit the roman camp! She's the praetor."

I sighed. Hopefully she'll remember me.

_**A/N**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Yes, roman demigods are introduced! And this does take 57 years into the future. Wow. And we learn about Ben's sister! Tune in next time for ,"Chapter 4: Roman Brownies," and I know, it sounds weird.**_


End file.
